


What's Good for the Master is Good for the Padawan

by Snootiegirl



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Padawan, Slash, double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snootiegirl/pseuds/Snootiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Rex are engaging in some extracurricular activities during the Clone Wars. Anakin doesn't approve (hypocrite).</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good for the Master is Good for the Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN.

Anakin Skywalker had a problem. He needed to know the best men for a special assignment he had just been given by the Jedi Council. And he needed Captain Rex to identify the men. But Rex was actually off-duty at the moment. So the General was walking by the Captain's quarters personally on his way to his own.

As he approached the door, the General felt a vague sense of foreboding. That's strange, he thought. We're barely away from Coruscant. There's on danger here. He shook his head to clear the feeling and pushed the buzzer to announce his presence to Rex.

"Captain, it's General Skywalker. I need to discuss some personnel issues with you," he called. He heard a muffled response to his appeal that he would swear later was an invitation into the room ('Yes!'). He palmed the door open, and stepped inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimmed lights, Anakin looked around for the Captain. The quarters weren't spacious. He should have seen him immediately; however, he didn't expect him to be facing a corner of the room. He also didn't expect him to be out of uniform. Completely out of uniform. Naked in fact. And was that sound? Was that smell? Was that red leg wrapped around Rex's waist?

"Captain! Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted out before he thought. Rex's gluteus muscles stopped flexing. Everything fell silent from the grunting and strange keening that had been sounding. The small red legs unclenched themselves and dropped to the floor with a very light tap. Rex turned around to face his commanding officer.

"General Skywalker, sir. Uh, what can I do for you, sir?" he asked in his most Captain-like voice, unconsciously snapping his body to attention, while his cock sagged to an 'at ease' position. Anakin could see the slickness of Rex's organ testifying further to the kind of battle he was just engaged in.

Anakin tried his best to look non-plussed by his Captain's state of undress as well as his impressive manhood on display. But then he pulled a half-scowl, half-pout and said in a low voice, "How could you do this to me?" 

"Sir, we, uh, didn't know this was about you. But if you aren't comfortable with this, I will obey your orders, sir," Rex answered.

But by this time, Ahsoka had had enough. "Oh, no, you don't, Master," she said, emerging from behind Rex. "You don't get to make this about you. What Rex and I are doing doesn't concern you." She had wrapped herself in the nearest cloth which happened to be Rex's body stocking and stood in front of him to give him a modicum of modesty.

"Everything that happens on this ship concerns me, Padawan. Especially when my second in command and my Padawan have formed some sordid relationship that could compromise every one of us on the battlefield! What were you thinking, Captain?" Anakin sneered at them.

Poor Rex was at a loss. "Sir, I wasn't, sir--I have no excuse." Ahsoka let out a frustrated noise and rolled her eyes at Anakin. She handed Rex his body suit and walked to where her clothing lay. She didn't even care if her Master saw her naked. He was being a complete idiot. If he wasn't going to turn away, then neither was she.

Once dressed, she raised herself to her fullest height and demanded, "Master, I would speak to you, in private."

Anakin continued to glower but said, "We will speak of this later, Captain." Rex fleetingly wondered what it's like to work for the rest of your life in a spice mine.

The two Jedi walked silently to Anakin's private quarters. As soon as they were alone, Ahsoka spun on him and demanded,"What in Sith hell was that?"

Anakin sputtered, so enraged that words failed him momentarily. "You tell me!" he finally spat out. "I catch you rutting with Rex! How many of my officers have you been with?"

Disdainfully, she sneered, "So now I'm a slut?" She squinted her eyes at him, "How dare you, Master? And why do you care what we do when we're off-duty anyway?

"Because on this ship, everyone owes their loyalty to me. No one should come before the commanding officer. Then soldiers start questioning orders, and people get killed." To Anakin, the situation was that simple.

"People are going to get killed because Rex and I love each other? We are hard-working soldiers who needed something sweet and joyful to look forward to in our chaotic lives. We admire each other, so we turned to each other. How is that disloyal to your command on the field?" Ahsoka was completely mystified at her Master's reaction. She knew he wouldn't like it, ok. But she had thought that his reaction would have been more of disappointment for breaking the Code, not outrage that their sex lives would kriffing kill someone.

"It's disloyal to me everywhere, Ahsoka! You lied to me and kept this secret. What else are you keeping from me?" Anakin's mind started reeling at the possibilities--espionage, sabotage, infiltration, the Dark Side. He felt overwhelmed by his own suppositions.

"Nothing! I'm sorry that I needed some intimacy to counteract the horrors we all see every day! And I'm sorry that my interactions with 'your second in command' led me to appreciate him and value him," Ahsoka yelled. Was this because Rex was a Clone? Was she supposed to treat him like a droid, devoid of humanity and sentience?

Anakin tried to sound reasonable. "Ahsoka, you are a Jedi Padawan. You know as well as I do that you cannot have attachments. They lead to jealousy and anger--the path to the Dark side." He momentarily stopped to marvel in disbelief at how much he sounded like Obi-Wan just now.

"Master? You of all people, lecturing me on attachments and the Code?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's rich."

"And what does that mean, Padawan?" Anakin asked in a low growl.

"Well, I thought this was all about you, Master. How you didn't want us to be attached to each other so that we could all be exclusively attached to you! So that attachment is ok under the Jedi Code, but Force forbid that the rest of us decide we need a little more than your cast-off attention and backhanded compliments." She took a breath. "Do you know how Rex makes me feel? Well, I'll tell you how he doesn't make me feel. He doesn't make me feel like a complete failure every day. He doesn't dress me down in front of others. He doesn't take his weaknesses out on me--" 

She could see that Anakin was furious. He was pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists. The Force was trembling with his agitation. But Ahsoka refused to back down. She knew that she had a point. And she had more she could bring up about Anakin and attachment. She was reluctant to do so, but if he refused to lay off, she would anyway.

Anakin turned to her, "That's it! I'm sending you back to the Temple! I knew this was a bad idea. I'm not interested in a head-strong, disobedient Padawan."

'Good thing Master Kenobi didn't think that way,' she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"If you have something to say, Padawan, by all means," he said sarcastically.

Ahsoka planted herself firmly in front of him. "I think everyone in the Order knows that you set new records for disobedience when you were my age. In fact, you aren't exactly Master Perfect Jedi now. You disobey orders from the Council all the time. And don't think I don't know how else you break the Code when it suits you," she hinted.

This brought Anakin up short. What was she getting at? What does she think she knows?

Ahsoka measured her words, looking at her Master. She needed to make her point. But she didn't know just how far she could push him in this particular instance. "You aren't the only Force-sensitive person on this cruiser. I see things; I know things from the Force. And I have eyes in my head. I watch. I observe." She was deliberately being vague in her initial accusations, hoping he'd take the hints and just let it drop.

"And just what is it that you think that you observe, Padawan?" he asked cautiously.

She sighed. She was going to have to spell it out for her dense Master. "I see how you look at him, Master. I listen to the words you don't say to each other. And, unfortunately, my quarters are adjacent to yours." Ahsoka lowered her eyes to the floor at the last statement. She didn't want to criticize her Master. She just wanted him to lay off of her and Rex.

"What do the locations of our quarters have to do with any of this?" he asked her. She couldn't tell if Anakin was being intentionally obtuse or just evasive.

"I know, Master. I know more than I ever wanted to know. Do you think that the Force doesn't dance around you two? It's distracting and becoming more obvious, Master. Rex even mentioned something to me the other day." She crossed her arms across her chest, daring him to refute it. And by refuting it, he would be confirming it.

Anakin turned away from her to hide the flush on his cheeks. He knew what she was talking about. He knew, and he was unsure what to say or do. He was caught out. He needed help.

The Force was on his side as Obi-Wan asked permission for admittance to Anakin's quarters at that moment. Anakin sighed in relief as he palmed the door open. Obi-Wan walked through the doorway cautiously, looking at his Padawan and Grand-Padawan in turn. He had felt the disturbing tremors in the Force and come looking for Anakin immediately.

"What seems to be the problem, Anakin? Ahoska?" he asked hesitantly.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged looks, "Well, he--" "Well, she--" they both began at the same time. Obi-Wan held up his hands for silence. He sensed a headache coming on already.

Choosing the more petulant of the two, he turned, "Anakin?"

"Ahsoka and Rex are having an, uh, inappropriate relationship. I walked in on them in his quarters. And she--" pointing at her, "refuses to admit it's a problem. She lied to me!" he finished up with the part that probably bothered him the most.

Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. She tried not to shy away. She would not be ashamed in front of her Master or his. What she and Rex had was important. "It's true, Master Kenobi. I am involved with Captain Rex." She held her chin up.

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin deep in thought. He knew that what was bothering Anakin was the idea that Ahsoka was pledging any sort of fidelity to anyone before him. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin demanded unwavering loyalty from those around him. He also knew that Anakin gave as much as he demanded.

"Ahsoka, please leave us now. We will discuss this situation, and then we will find you," Obi-Wan laid a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder to try to reassure her that she wasn't being dismissed out of anger.

"Yes, Master," she agreed and walked out of the cabin with her shoulders back. She would find Rex and let him know what had happened.

"Oh, and Ahsoka," Obi-Wan called after her. "Please don't discuss these matters with the Captain until we have spoken to you again." She slumped a little bit at this.

"Yes, Master," she repeated and left.

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin with a smug smile on his lips. "Now, Anakin before you say anything . . ." But he was interrupted.

"Can you believe her?" Anakin fumed as he started pacing again. "With Rex! Right under my nose! I walked in on them rutting against the wall. I thought I was going to vomit right there. Uhhhgg."

Obi-Wan did laugh at that. "Oh, please, Anakin. After everything you've seen and done in this war, walking in on two people enjoying each other made you nauseous? Do grow up."

Anakin stopped and turned toward his Master, "Don't lecture me. She's my Padawan. She shouldn't be keeping secrets from me. And he's my Captain! I need to be able to trust him." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was not what he wanted to do today.

"Ok, you're right about her lying. She made an error in judgement there. However, I refuse to believe that you never kept secrets from me. Probably some I don't know even to this day," he raised an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

"But we weren't at war when I was a young Padawan. She has to be more responsible--"

"More responsible than a Jedi at any other time? Let's keep some perspective, Anakin. If anything, she might be given more leeway rather than less." Obi-Wan sighed. This war was infecting everything, even the dauntless Jedi Order. If a Padawan needed physical contact and comfort and found some in a man as peerless as Captain Rex, then so be it.

But Anakin wasn't about to let it lie there. "No, I won't allow this to continue. They can't carry on like this. How long until one of them makes a misstep because of their mooning over each other?" Anakin accused.

"Do you know how long this has been going on? It's likely been a while, but you haven't noticed them distracted yet, have you?" Obi-Wan was sure Anakin would have said something if that were the case.

Anakin was working up his anger again. "It doesn't matter how long it's been going on. It matters that I'm ending it now," he declared with resolve.

"Anakin, she is young. She is satisfying urges that are normal for her age. As for Rex, he's technically younger than she is. And I don't think Clone regulations cover these, ah, encounters." Obi-Wan stroked his beard to cover the little smile that appeared there.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you would never have said that of me at that age! It was all, self-control is everything, Anakin. And control your desires, Anakin," he sneered. "What has happened to Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and sat down on Anakin's cot. "She's coming of age in a very difficult place and under very difficult circumstances. We don't discuss it openly, but the trauma of warfare takes its toll on all of us. If Ahsoka and Rex have found a way to reaffirm life, then I think we should neither encourage nor discourage it." Obi-Wan tried to frame his argument in a way that Anakin would take less personally. This wasn't about him, but in his inimical way, Anakin made even the weather about him.

Something went through Anakin and his demeanor changed. He sat next to Obi-Wan and buried his head in his hands. "Do you really think there's something wrong with Ahsoka? Battle fatigue?" he asked quietly. "Why can't I see it? Why couldn't I see this until I, ahem, saw it?" He actually chuckled a little at that realization.

Obi-Wan placed an arm across Anakin's shoulders. "Perhaps you didn't want to see it. Perhaps you couldn't. You aren't infallible, Anakin, no matter how much you want to believe you are. And Force knows those closest to us are the hardest to see clearly."

Anakin looked up at his former Master. He didn't know what to think anymore. Ahsoka sleeping with Rex? Obi-Wan defending her? What was the galaxy coming to? "There's something else," he murmured.

"Oh? Is Admiral Yalaren involved with a Twilek refugee? Has he left our service to return to Ryloth with her?" Obi-Wan teased.

Anakin gave him a hard look. "Ahsoka knows," he said.

"Knows what?" Obi-Wan prompted cautiously. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know, but he had to. He unconsciously removed his arm from around Anakin.

Anakin continued, "She knows about us. She said she could see things in the Force around us, that she was observant. How did we let this happen?" Anakin seethed again. He did not like being caught unawares. It was unsettling. Anakin Skywalker, General of the GAR, liked to be in control of situations.

Obi-Wan let out a small held breath. He knew this day was coming. Nothing stays hidden forever. Especially something this powerful. If they had been assigned to the Temple for longer than two days at a time, he was certain that they'd have received a visit from a certain small, green Jedi. And then they would have really had some troubles. Ahsoka knowing, well, that was acceptable in his opinion. She was loyal, even if Anakin doubted her. She hadn't acted on her knowledge until backed into a corner herself.

"We have let a great many things happen, Anakin. This is just the latest in the series we set in motion. It's unfortunate that we were unable to foresee this wrinkle, but it's not wholly unexpected. We can count on Ahsoka's discretion, I'm sure," he assured his former Padawan.

Anakin sneered, "Oh, yes, she's a paragon of discretion. You should have seen her 'discretion' with Rex. They were very discreetly sweating all over each other. Honestly, I never thought of Ahsoka--or Rex for that matter--doing that! Much less with each other." He slumped in defeat. He was just miserable with swirling emotions.

"I repeat, grow up. They are consenting adults. Honestly, Anakin, you act like you are an innocent yourself. A blushing virgin," Obi-Wan chastised. As he said this, he ran the back of his hand up and down Anakin's arm. He got the tight grin from the younger man that he wanted to see. Anakin reached up and captured the hand in his gloved mechanical one. The grin faded, and the younger man sighed.

"No, no innocence here anymore. I left it behind in a cave on Geonosis. I abandoned it even, in favor of protecting something more precious than my innocence," he said quietly. He stroked over the lines on Obi-Wan's hand, tracing the path his Master's life had followed. The dedication, the commitment, the sacrifice.

"So, tell me then, why this discovery is bothering you this much," Obi-Wan prompted, turning his hand over and grasping the dark glove.

"I feel betrayed. Why didn't Ahsoka come to me about this? I'm her Master. I could have counseled her about her emotions--" Anakin was cut short by a derisive snort from Obi-Wan.

"Indeed. You know all about emotions. Having them, indulging in them, letting them get the best of you . . ." he trailed off, gesturing in the air as he ticked off Anakin's indiscretions. Then he sobered, "Frankly, Anakin, I think your reaction to this whole situation gives you your own answer. She knew that you would react badly. You are the most generous person with your friendship that I've ever met, but you are miserly with your forgiveness when you perceive that you have been slighted."

Obi-Wan of all people knew about this. Anakin used to throw fits as a young man when Obi-Wan had to teach classes or go on short missions without him. As if he had exclusive rights to Obi-Wan's company. And when he was asked to be on the Council, he thought Anakin was going to Force-lock him in their shared quarters forever. Obi-Wan would never forget when Anakin said to him, "The Council hates me, Master! Please don't hate me." It broke Obi-Wan's heart that Anakin would think he would ever consider it.

Anakin kept his eyes on their joined hands. "So you're saying that it's my fault? I drove her into Rex's arms. Or at least, I drove her away from me?" He wasn't sure anymore why this was bothering him. The attachment? Eh. The lying? Well, Obi-Wan had a point about her keeping it from him to prevent his hissy fit. The lack of trust? She still trusted him with her life every single day they were fighting this war. Perhaps she was right not to trust her heart to him but to Rex instead. He was a good man, after all.

"Be happy for them, Anakin. Let them be," Obi-Wan advised. He knew that Anakin had already made the decision to do just that, but he vocalized it for him to save him the shame of admitting he had overreacted. Obi-Wan nudged Anakin with his shoulders, trying to lighten the mood. "Did you pick up any pointers? Or did you interrupt them too soon?" he asked with a sly smile.

Anakin laughed, a deep belly laugh. Then he drew in a breath and snorted. "As if I need pointers. And Ahsoka kind of has the wrong, um, plumbing anyway." With that smart remark, he reached over to Obi-Wan, hooked his neck in his hand, and pulled him into a crushing kiss.

Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to kiss him for a moment. Then he gently pressed against the young man's chest to separate them. "Not here, not now, love," he said quietly. Then he squinted his eyes at Anakin, “And no Jedi mind tricks on me either.” Like that would work, he thought. But it wouldn’t stop Anakin from trying . . .

Anakin continued touching Obi-Wan everywhere he could reach. “You love it when I try to get into your mind, Master,” he said lasciviously.

“That’s hardly the point!” Obi-Wan retorted.

“What is your point, Obi-Wan? Because I’m starting to feel all ‘pointy’ down south.”

“Uncivilized boor.”

“Pretentious snob.” Anakin dropped his hands to his sides in frustration. “Now come on! I want some of that forbidden attachment right now!”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “Certainly not. However—I do believe the aft cargo hold is overdue for an inspection.” He ended the statement as a question.

“Oh, yes. I have a special shipment waiting there with some new equipment I’d like to try out. I know you like me in leather . . .” Anakin smirked and crossed his arms to imitate Obi-Wan.

“Yes . . . well . . . perhaps we should get on with that, um, inspection? I know how proud you are to, uh, show off your equipment, Anakin.”

Anakin headed for the door and threw over his shoulder, “And I know how you like to ‘inspect’ it. All except my Six. You really need to get over whatever it is you have against my baby, Obi-Wan.” Anakin turned pouty again. He was like a four-year old with his mood changes.

“Perhaps it has something to do with it being your ‘baby.” The Force is capable of many and wondrous things, but you birthing a starship is not one of them. At least, I hope it isn’t,” Obi-Wan said dryly.

“Well, I am the Chosen One. Maybe it’s something I’ll meditate on. It would be an interesting . . .hey, ow, stop pushing!” Obi-Wan had started to move the big lug through the door with a Force push.

“Cargo hold . . . now . . .” Obi-Wan said in a low voice.

“Yes, Master. Whatever you say, Master,” Anakin replied with his trademark smirk and a lowering of his full eyelashes.

It was Obi-Wan’s turn to roll his eyes and snort, “Oh, if only you were so . . . submissive.”

 

Anakin entered the aft cargo bay first and looked around the large space. Now, where was that carton? He'd know it when he saw it. It had a large red shipping label on it. Aha! he thought as he spied the box in question. Looking around to make sure he was alone, Anakin used the Force to temporarily disable the security cameras. No one needed to be watching them.

He waded through the other cartons to reach his. Opening up the top, he couldn't help but smile. Obi-Wan was in for a surprise. Anakin had been planning this for weeks. It would be the perfect time since he still needed to release some of the tension from earlier. No, he wouldn't think about Ahsoka and Rex!

By the time Obi-Wan reached the cargo hold, he couldn't readily see Anakin. But he could feel that he was near. Suddenly, Anakin appeared before him in tight leather pants, a studded collar, and hand cuffs already attached around his wrists. In one of his hands, he held a very old fashioned riding crop of sorts, the kind used to move beasts of burden on many planets still. Obi-Wan looked Anakin over with a touch of a smile on his face while he stroked his beard in thought. Anakin looked up at his Master through lowered eyelashes.

"I've been naughty, Master. I need to be punished," Anakin pronounced softly. Then he tossed the whip to Obi-Wan who caught it out of reflex. Anakin turned around to lead the way back into a corner he had already prepared for them. When he did, Obi-Wan saw that the leather pants were not his usual pair. They were lacking. Anakin's cheeks peeked out through holes in the seat. Knowing full well that Obi-Wan was shocked and titillated by the sight, Anakin wiggled his behind a little in invitation as he strode away. Obi-Wan swallowed hard.

The older man had to keep swallowing around the lump in his throat when he reached the alcove where Anakin had disappeared. He found his lover now attached to the wall by his handcuffs and some light chain. He was facing Obi-Wan with a put-on contrite look and a little pout on his full lips. Obi-Wan smothered a smile behind his beard and his hand as he tried to take this scene seriously.

"Anakin, really? What do you want me to do here?" Obi-Wan asked. "You look sexy as kriff, but I'm not really into inflicting pain. Especially on you." Obi-Wan walked to the nearest crate and placed the whip on the top. He undid his belt and placed it next to the whip. "Although," he reconsidered, "I could get used to the idea of you being confined to one place and unable to move too much."

With that pronouncement, he slowly walked over to the young man and ran fingertips down his warm chest. Anakin shivered with the light sensation. He pulled against his bindings and was pleased to find that he could place a majority of his weight against them with little discomfort. He arched his back and threw back his head in invitation. Obi-Wan RSVP'ed immediately.

The older man's lips attached to the soft skin of his boy's neck, nipping and teasing. His hands roamed down to the seatless pants and squeezed the firm muscles. Then he decided to take Anakin up on his offer. He slapped one cheek smartly as he continued to kiss a path up Anakin's neck to his earlobe. He whispered in the ear, "Bad Padawan. Attachment is forbidden."

Anakin groaned at the sultry words. This was what he needed. He needed to sweat and writhe, strain against his bonds, work his muscles until they ached. He needed the physical release from the emotional tirade. He needed Obi-Wan's touch. He needed to burn somewhere other than his pride. He said, "Forgive me, Master. I have broken the Code."

He was answered with another sharp slap to his backside. "Must I show you the power of the Dark side for you to understand your folly, Padawan?" Obi-Wan ground out each word through clenched teeth. "You will understand, young one. You will beg for mercy." Anakin sagged against his bindings, unable to support his weight through the haze of arousal. He groaned again.

Obi-Wan began pacing in front of Anakin with his hands clenched behind his back. "Time for inspection, General," he said with authority. He was rather enjoying this play. "Have you been fair to your troops?" Obi-Wan stopped pacing at his last word and leered into Anakin's face, their noses nearly touching.

"No, Master. I have ignored their needs. I have debased their weaknesses. I have been a poor leader," Anakin recited. The longer this went on, the more he doubted that he wasn't going to pass out from the rush of blood into his already throbbing cock. Obi-Wan was an amazing taskmaster. Anakin had known that he would be.

Obi-Wan used one finger to raise Anakin's chin. He looked him deeply in the eyes, humor dancing there beneath the costume of command. "Yes you have, Skywalker. A poor example to those you lead. You won't let them have a good fuck, while you are out enjoying all your Master has to offer at all times of the day and night? You fuck and suck and bite and lick him. You touch him and taste him. Tell me, how does he taste?" Obi-Wan tried to form an evil grin.

Anakin hung his head in 'shame.' "He tastes like paradise. He tastes like love. He tastes like . . . like Master," Anakin whispered the last word in reverence and in lust. His eyes burned with lust and desire. Obi-Wan was rapt. He was done playing. He was done with the charade. Using the Force, he unlocked the binders from around Anakin's wrists. And as the boy lowered his arms, Obi-Wan was there holding him, tenderly. He kissed him softly and murmured words of devotion to him.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he pulled away from those divine lips. "I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan looked into Anakin's eyes. "I'm not the one who needs an apology," he said. Anakin nodded. He knew he needed to make things right with his Padawan and his Captain. He would. But for now, he would love his Master until the man screamed his name.

They crumpled in a heap on the floor, fisting their hands in each other's hair. Piece by piece, their clothing diminished until only skin remained to separate them. Anakin rolled Obi-Wan on top of him. He worshipped his Master's body with his hands and his eyes. He devoted himself to the older man's pleasure above all else. He eased his Master gently down onto his cock, carefully stimulating his prostate on each thrust.

Obi-Wan gasped for air as Anakin filled him. He clenched and enveloped his boy until they were a mewling, cursing, sweating mess. And then the door to the cargo bay opened and Ahsoka called out, "Master! They need you on the bridge, Master! Why haven't you answered your comm?"

She rounded the boxes in the corner and screamed. "Masters! Now I know that sort of attachment has to be against the Code."

"Ahsoka! Get out of here! Go find Rex or something."


End file.
